Body washes are growing in popularity as personal cleansers. These body washes are liquid cleansing compositions that can be used in the shower or bath instead of soap bar products. A body wash liquid can be applied directly to the skin, or can be applied to a washcloth, sponge or other carrier. Typically, these body wash cleansers provide a very weak and short-lived lather. Many consumers find such products inadequate, and that such cleansers do not leave their skin feeling sufficiently clean. Accordingly, a demand exists for a body wash that has a thick and long-lasting lather.
In addition, body cleansers with a fatty acid backbone do not typically appear clear due to their intrinsic chemistry. However, transparent products provide a unique appearance that is preferred by many consumers, since they can appear cleaner, more pure, and aesthetically more interesting than opaque cleansers Heretofore, a need has existed for a transparent body wash. The transparency of the cleansers of the present invention is due to their unique blend of fatty acids and neutralization.
The present inventors developed and marketed over a year ago a unique transparent body wash that is suitable as a cleanser and shaving foam. This body wash included: water, glycerin, sodium chloride (a viscosity increasing agent), tetrasodium EDTA, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol 300-NF, fatty acids, potassium hydroxide (a pH adjuster), sodium lauroamphoacetate, glycol distearate, preservatives, color and fragrance.
It has now surprisingly been discovered that body wash compositions of that type can be improved aesthetically by the addition of a behenamidopropyl PG-dimonium chloride/PG/AQ, which acts as a skin conditioner and viscosity increasing agent. The resulting body wash has a superior feel and texture before and after lathering. The lather produced is a luxurious foam. Moreover, skin is left in an improved state--softer and less dry--after cleansing.